Teenage Kicks
by xAlex-Drakex
Summary: Follows Abby and Carter through high school, their ups and downs, and getting into med school.


Teenage Kicks

Summary: Follows Abby and Carter through high school, their ups and downs, and getting into med school.

AN: My first Carby fic, constructive criticism would be much appreciated so please drop me a review!

Chapter 1: Don't Leave Me!

1.30 am, September 1st

"Are you excited?" He asked in hushed tones.

"I dunno. I'm not really feeling much, maybe a bit nervous. But I'm really glad I've still got you." She grinned into the phone, also speaking quietly.

"You're always going to have me Abby. High school, college, work, forever." He grinned now.

"That's good to know." Abby admitted with a gentle sigh. "How did you manage to get to a phone without someone in that mansion of yours catching you Carter?" She sounded puzzled now.

"He laughed, Abby grinned. She loved Carter's laugh. "I managed to convince Gamma to get one put in my room."

She chuckled. "It isn't exactly difficult for me to get to the phone. The minute psycho mom falls asleep I can whatever I want."

"Don't you usually do whatever you want anyway?" Carter teased.

"To an extent. Remember as soon as Maggie disappears I have to go back to raising my little brother." She said seriously.

"Like you need to remind me. We've been best friends near enough forever." He whispered softly.

"Much to your mother's displeasure." Abby reminded him sceptically, eyebrow raised.

"Like that's ever stopped us. You're my best friend, I love you." He said calmly.

"I love you too." She was unable to disguise the emotion in her voice.

"You okay?" He asked her gently.

"As long as I have you, I'll be okay." Abby confirmed.

"We should go to be Ab. We'll not be able to do any work tomorrow if we spend the whole night talking on the phone." Carter pointed out.

"Suppose." She murmured back.

"I'll see you in a few hours. I'll meet you at your house; we'll walk to the bus stop and get the bus to school." Carter tried to soothe her.

"That sounds good. What time will you be here?" She enquired, idly running a hand through her long brown hair.

"7.15?" He asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"That's fine. Hopefully Maggie will be able to get Eric to school." She yawned too, it was infectious.

"Is she still on her meds?" He stretched out on his bed, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"So far. I don't want to get too used to things being like this because if I do get used to it, acting normal while she's here, it will make things so much harder when she leaves." Abby explained sadly.

Carter sighed. He really felt for her, wished he could wrap his arms around her, make her alright. "Try to get some sleep Abby. I'm going to give you a big hug when I see you in the morning and I'll bring us all fresh bagels for breakfast." He told her softly.

"I love you." She whispered for the second time that night, surprised at how much easier they found it to say this to each other.

"I love you to Abby." He replied warmly and with that the pair hung up.

Abby sighed and slid off the stair she was sitting on. She shivered and pulled her cardigan around her slim body before heading upstairs to check on Eric. She wandered quietly into her younger brothers room smiling as she saw him asleep, sprawled over his bed. She tried to pull the quilt over him as best she could without disturbing him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Eric stirred gently but remained asleep. Abby grinned and headed back to her own room. She curled up in bed, pulling her quilt over her, shutting her eyes waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Back at Carter's place he too curled up in bed waiting to fall asleep. As he lay in bed he thought about Abby and how much closer they had become over the summer. They had barely spent a minute apart, now they were starting high school. He didn't want to leave Abby for a second, though he couldn't work out if he loved her as a sister or something more. Whatever it was he was convinced Abby was going to be a permanent fixture in his life so he would have plenty of time to work out his feelings for her. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night if he continued to think about Abby.

* * *

Abby groaned as her alarm clock went off. She felt exhausted and suddenly wished she hadn't been on the phone to Carter so late. She rolled out of bed immediately, she had to make breakfast and wake up her younger brother to get him ready for school. She went to pee and peeked her head into her mother's room to check she was still there. Settled by seeing Maggie bundled under the quilt and snoring gently she headed downstairs to make breakfast. She sighed and ran a hand through her long messy brown hair as she opened the cupboard door and set her eyes upon its contents. There wasn't much there; a half empty box of cornflakes, a few tins of soup and a packet of rice. She went to check the fridge with low expectations. Out of date milk, yoghurts which were most likely to be out of date, some cold meat, a roll, an apple and a banana.

"At least I can make Eric a lunch to take to school." She tried to be positive as she took the roll and cold meat out of the fridge, making it up for Eric and popping it in a food bag. She also took out the apple and banana, Eric could take one to school and eat one now. She poured Maggie a bowl of dry cereal and put a spoon in the bowl, she would eat it, that was the way she liked it.

She went back upstairs to wake her mom and Eric. "Hey buddy, you have to get up for school." Abby spoke gently as she shook her brother's shoulder.

"Abby? What time is it?" He rubbed his tired eyes.

"6.30. There are two bits of fruit downstairs on the kitchen table, have one now and take the other to school with the roll I made you. I'll give you some money to buy a drink." She told him before the question was even out of his mouth.

"Thanks Abby, you're the best." He briefly threw his arms around her waist before bolting out of the room.

"Brush your teeth!" She hissed before he had a chance to being descending the stairs.

"Kay." Came his muffled reply as he presumably jammed his toothbrush in his mouth.

She crossed into her mom's room. "Mom, mom get up." She nudged her in the ribs gently.

"Morning Abby. I can't believe it's my beautiful daughters first day at high school." She said as she sat up and cupped Abby's face in her hands.

"Me neither mom." She muttered. "Listen me and John are getting the bus to school, will you be okay getting Eric to school?"

"Oh Abby I'm the mother in the family, I'll be fine." Maggie insisted. Abby rolled her eyes which went unnoticed by her mother.

"Okay. Also, do you have any money we really need to go grocery shopping?"

"I'll take care of it sweetie." Maggie promised.

Abby smiled gently. "Breakfast is on the table. I'm going in the shower, if Carter gets here just send him up to my room please." She told her mother.

She went back to her own room and bundled her hair up in a bobble, pulling her tank top and sweat pants, wrapping a thick towel around her body. "Eric, are you done in the bathroom?" She called.

"Yep." Came his sweet, childish voice from downstairs.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water on in the shower as she began to brush her teeth. She spat out the toothpaste into the sink and turned on the cold tap in the shower as the bathroom began to steam up. She tested the temperature of the water before dropping the towel on the floor and stepping into the shower, letting the warm water flow over her body.

* * *

Carter, meanwhile, had already showered and had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black converse. He ran down to the kitchen and collected four freshly made bagels and brown bagged them. He tipped half a pot of coffee into a thermos, which he would share with Abby.

"John, you're up early." His father observed as he joined his son in the kitchen.

"Yeah dad, first day of high school, remember?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Sorry son I'm so busy it slipped my mind." His father said apologetically with a shrug.

"Whatever I'm going to Abby's." He picked up the bagels and the thermos from the counter and left his dad standing alone in the kitchen. He went back up to his room shoving his arms into a jacket, tossing his backpack over one shoulder, picking up the breakfast items once more before beginning the walk to Abby's place. The fresh morning breeze hitting his face had an unusually calming effect on him and his thoughts turned away from his family and towards what the coming day would hold for him and Abby. Before he knew it he found himself at her house and he chapped the door gently.

Two moments later Eric appeared behind the door. "Hey Carter, come in." He grinned as he opened the door wider to let Carter in.

"Hi Eric, I brought bagels for us." He held up the bag that contained the bagels.

"Oh cool. C'mon and get some plates, me and mom are in the kitchen." Eric told him, heading through to the kitchen.

"Morning Maggie, I brought us all bagels." He smiled warmly as he greeted Abby's mother.

"Thank-you John, that's so nice of you." She replied with a smile as Eric handed Carter the plates.

"Thanks Eric." Carter said as he put the bagels on the plates. Eric placed the butter and a knife next to him.

"Abby likes butter." He explained.

"I know she does, because, I like it too!" He grinned as he sliced two bagels in half and spread some butter on them. He then grabbed two mugs to put the coffee in.

"Abby is getting ready she told me to tell you to wait in her room." Maggie told Carter through a mouthful of bagel.

"Thanks Maggie." He replied, trying his best to hold the two plates, two mugs and the thermos in his hands to take upstairs.

"Abby?" He tapped her bedroom door gently with his foot as he had no free hands. When he received no reply he pushed the door open with his foot and chuckled as he saw the familiar mess that was Abby's bedroom, or 'organised mess' as she referred to it. He walked in and cleared a space on her dressing table, setting down their breakfast in the space. He smiled as he looked up at the notice board Abby had on the wall where among other bits and pieces stuck to it was a strip of photos they had taken in a photo booth that summer. The first three were of Abby and Carter pulling faces. The fourth was Carter pressing a kiss to Abby's cheek whilst she giggled. The last, and by far Carter's favourite, was the two of them with their arms wrapped around each other and her head resting against his shoulder, both smiling widely.

"Carter?" He heard her voice from the door.

"Abby, hey." He turned round to greet her but turned straight back round as he saw she was wrapped in only a towel, and nothing else. "Sorry, you're mom said I could wait in here for you." He explained.

Abby blushed and was thankful that Carter couldn't see her. "No its okay. I'll just grab my stuff and get ready in the bathroom. Don't turn round yet." She quickly added as she began to pull clothes out of her wardrobe.

"I see your room is as tidy as usual." He commented sarcastically as he looked away from her.

She grinned. "We don't all have maids Carter." She threw back cheekily, and he laughed softly.

"Okay Abby, you win." He admitted defeat. "I brought bagels and coffee." He told her.

"Remember I like mine…" Abby began.

"With butter." He grinned as she finished off her sentence.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said softly and left the room.

"And I'll be here." He smiled warmly.

In the bathroom Abby gently patted the water from her body with her towel and put on a matching black bra and pants. She pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans which accentuated her developing curves, and a purple shirt with three quarter length sleeves. She let her long hair down and after brushing it gently tousled her long waves with her fingers. Once she had applied minimal make up to her already pretty features she rejoined Carter in her bedroom, flopping down on her bed.

"Bagel?" Carter held Abby a plate as he sat down beside her.

"Thanks." She accepted the plate and began to eat.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked, indicating to the thermos.

"Not just now. C'mon lie back." She pulled his arm gently so that he was lying beside her. She leaned into Carter and rested her head against his shoulder.

"This is nice." Carter whispered gently, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and using his other hand to eat his bagel.

"Yeah." She agreed in between mouthfuls. "I wish you could always be here, things always seem better when you're around. Abby whispered.

"Thanks. I quite like you to Abby." He joked, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"How did Maggie seem to you?" She asked quietly.

"Normal I guess. She seems like she's taking her meds." Carter surmised.

"That's what I thought. She might be okay this time." Abby tried to convince herself.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I promise." He told her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank-you." She whispered. "Can I have some coffee now?" Her expression reminding him of that of a child's, trying to convince their parents to buy them something.

"Sure." He smiled, sitting up and putting his plate on her flat stomach, reaching for the thermos.

"I'm not a table!" She protested.

Carter chuckled and poured them both a cup of coffee while Abby went back to eating her bagel.

"Is your mom taking Eric to school?" He asked as he settled back against her side and handed her a mug.

"Yep." She replied and copied Carter's action from minutes earlier, placing his plate on his stomach. This caused Carter to smile widely, as did she.

"You have a beautiful smile." She explained as she caught his questioning glance.

"Thanks." He muttered into his mug as he took a sip. Abby blushed and hid her face by taking a sip of her coffee.

"Since when did you get embarrassed around me?" Carter accused, gently poking her in the side.

"Since we started flirting all the time." She blurted out while fidgeting with her long hair.

"You always play with your hair when you're nervous." He observed, unintentionally changing the subject.

"You know me too well." She countered.

"So, what, you don't like the flirting?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"No I like it. I'm just not used to it yet, and I don't know where it's leading to." She finished softly.

"Well we are crazy close, we should have expected something like this to happen sooner or later." Carter reasoned.

"I guess so, but it just kind of crept up on us." Abby said with a vacant expression.

"We're a team Ab. We'll work it out together."

"Like we work out everything?" She asked in a small voice, her big brown eyes gazing into Carter's.

"Like we work out everything." He confirmed, linking their hands together and squeezing hers gently.

They drank the last of their coffee and finished what remained of their bagels in a comfortable silence, gently pressed up against each others sides.

"We better go if we don't want to miss the bus." Abby said softly as she sat up. "Just leave the plates and stuff in here; I'll clear it up later."

"Sure." Carter responded, taking her plate and mug from her and placing them on her dressing table. She bounded off the bed and rummaged in her wardrobe before producing a pair of black converse.

"Snap!" She held them up to Carter with a grin on her face before putting them on and slipping her thin arms into a faded denim jacket. She then slid her bag strap over her shoulder and adjusted it against her body so that it was sitting comfortably. Carter noticed that the strap had rested in the dip in between her small but perfect breasts and forced himself to avert his gaze before Abby noticed what particular part of her anatomy he was staring at.

"Carter, you okay?" She enquired.

"I'm fine. C'mon we need to go." He replied, feeling even more confused about his feelings for Abby.

"I'm coming." She said grabbing a scarf as they exited her room and wound it round her neck as they went downstairs.

"Bye mo, bye Eric." She called as they went out the front door.

"Have a nice day came Maggie's reply as the door slammed.

"It's chilly." Carter commented as they walked, burying his hands in his pockets.

"C'mon Carter it's September in Chicago. This is GOOD weather." Abby pointed out.

"I guess." He replied with a shrug. Abby casually slid her hand into Carter's pocket and to his surprise, clasped their hands together. He looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and grinned, she smiled back. He lifted their connected hands out of his pocket and swung them freely.

"Just promise me something." She said suddenly.

"Anything." He told her truthfully.

"Don't leave me!" She said softly, a hint of panic in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, giving her warm hand a gentle squeeze.

"Today, first day of high school. Don't leave me." She reiterated.

"Of course I won't leave you." He said softly, fighting the urge to chuckle.

"Good." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew you were nervous." Carter blurted out with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh shut up." Abby grinned. He definitely knew her too well!


End file.
